Roadhog/Quotes
Spawning First Spawn * "I’m a one man apocalypse." Mid-game Swap * "Roadhog time." Respawning * "Back for more." * "Roadhog rides again." * "grumbling" * "Rolling out." * "I'm ALIVE!" (if Junkenstein's Monster is equipped) Using Abilities Chain Hook * "Come here!" * "Grounded." * "Here, little piggy." * "Anchors away." (if Sharkbait or Mako is equipped) * "Gone fishin." (''if Sharkbait or Mako is equipped) * ''"Get down" * "I'm gonna make you squeal." * "Here little piggy." * "Squeal for me." * "Come closer!" (if Junkenstein's Monster is equipped) Whole Hog * "Eat! This!" (Self/hostile) Kills *''"Bury them deep."'' *''"Sit down!"'' *''"Scrap 'em!"'' Killing Reaper or Soldier: 76 * "Nice mask!" Gameplay Taking the Point * "I'm taking the point." * "The point is mine. Property of Roadhog." Defending the Point * "They're taking the point!" * "You're in my house. GET OUT!" Communication Wheel Voice Lines * "Welcome to the apocalypse." (default) * "Like taking candy from a baby." * "Got something to say?" * "Hahaha!" * "Hook, line, and sinker." * "Life is pain, so is death." * "Piece of cake." * "Push off." * "Say 'bacon' one more time..." * "Violence is usually the answer." * "We're all animals." Need Healing * "Bleeding like a stuck pig!" * "Need healing." Pre-Game Lines *''"I'm in no rush."'' *"What are you lookin at?" *"Fired up!" *''"Bwahahahahargh... matey." ''-Sharkbait/Mako skins equipped On Dorado *''"Now I know why they call this place Dorado. laughs"'' *''"Ooo! They stocked up again."'' *"Why are we here?" On Horizon Lunar Colony *''"Well... okay then."'' (when using the telescope) On King's Row *(To Junkrat) "I think they're still angry about those jewels we stole... I miss that crown." *"God save the king." On Nepal / Ilios / Oasis *''"Great place; shame I have to kill someone here."'' On Route 66 *''"If I wanted to go to the wop-wops, I could've stayed at home."'' Pre-Game Conversations With Junkrat (on King's Row) With McCree Unsorted Quotes 5 4 3 2 1 About time. Attack the objective. Clear them out. Defend the objective. Didn’t have enough. Defending. Enemy turret destroyed. Everyone has a plan, until they get punched in the mouth. Feeling alive. Finally. Quiet. Find that shield generator. Find the teleporter. Forward. Get on the attack, now. Get back. Get down. Get out of there. God save the king. Going in. Group up. Hey, stay out of trouble. Hurts so good. Idiot. I don’t like that sign. I don’t think so. I need my space. I’m a prime specimen. I’m attacking. I’m going hog wild. I’m going to make you squeal. I’m in no rush. I’m the one who gets even. I’m tired of your voice. Incoming. Just like always. Kill em. Less work for me. Let'er rip. Let’s finish this. Move the payload. Need armor. Need healing. Need shields. No pain no gain. Oh, goody. Only thing you can count on in this broken world. Out of time, attack! Payload moving. Plucked wings. Pretty. Press the attack. Ready to go whole hog. Ready. Rolling out. Shut up. Sit down. Sniper. Set up here. Squeal for me. Stop the payload. So much trouble going on in the LBC, it’s kind of hard being Road H O single G. Stay out of my way! Stop that payload. Teleporter destroyed. Teleporter. That’s more like it. Ultimate ready. We’re gonna win. We’re losing. Attack! What’s mine is mine. Where’s the teleporter? Whatever you say Why are we here. Why’s the payload stopped? You wanna scrap with me? You’re in my house. Get out! You serious? Category:Quotes